shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
James Kent
James Anderson is the youngest son of Paris Anderson, and the younger brother to Adam Kent. He is 10 years old at the start of the series. Personality James 'is a fun, curious, and friendly character, who immediately takes a liking to Juliette the very moment they meet. He is extremely careful not to touch her because of her ability to instantaneously kill him. He is first seen in ''Shatter Me, living in a spatially closed, protected space, designed by Adam himself. He has a very close relationship with his brother, who he occasionally calls ''''Addie' whenever they are alone. Plot He first appears halfway through the Shatter Me series, who fetched his older brother Adam as Adam and Juliette had previously escaped the wrath of Warner successfully. Adam and Juliette stole a tank and rode it to streets. After the two reach home, James hugs Adam, and meets Juliette for the first time. He observes and notes that, it's like they've known each other for so long since Adam always tells him about her. He leads them through the streets as they reach his house, the place Adam had built for him, to survive especially since Adam isn't there all the time. He has his very own bed, a room next to Adam's and Juliette's. He had nightmares every now and then, the result of the horror he experienced as a child. He arrives home the next day, only to be hauled away by his brother, Juliette and Kenji Kishimoto to an abandoned building, to be kept hidden and protected by Kenji. He is then given a sleeping pill by Kenji, to make him less scared which ended up with Adam saying, he'll personally kick his ass the day he gets fully healed. Together, with Juliette, Adam, Kenji, and his small frame, they made their way to a place where Kenji is certain no one would be able to find them and wakes up the next day. He quickly adapts at his new life at Omega Point, making new friends each day and spends time less with his brother during the morning, yet sleeps with them during the night. One day, he sees Juliette and Kenji practicing how to harness Juliette's energy. He complimented Juliet, and tried to do the same thing thinking that maybe I can do something that cool too. He ends up, getting an ugly gash because of his failed attempt at breaking a brick, and needs medical attention. He quickly defends and reasons out that it doesn't need medical attention because it heals quickly. It takes Juliette and Kenji a minute to be absolutely confused, and another minute to take in what just happened, after James had presented his wound with an ugly gash no more than a pink line in his palm. Therefore they discover that James has the ability to heal rapidly. He is next seen at Kenji's bed during the time in which Juliette had touched Kenji, which is later proved false when Warner, who is staying at Omega Point, reveals that he transferred Juliette's powers by accident.The next time we see James is a few minutes after the bombing in Omega Point, which killed the remaining people there during the war between Omega Point and The Supreme Commander. He was right outside Omega Point where Adam, along with others (without the company of Juliette) had found him when Adam had thought him to have died. They go back to Adam's old house to change, and do the necessary, while Kenji surprises them, entering the room a few days later with Juliette who had been reported dead by the Supreme Commander. He watches as Juliette and Adam have their argument about Warner and such, and sincerely apologizes to Juliette after Adam had insulted her and walked out. He is also seen comforting Juliette, and saying that he doesn't want Juliette to leave, and that Adam is just angry. The next time he is seen is at the training rooms at the base of Warner's home which he asks about why he has so many nice things, hot water, food and such. Which amuses the group very much, as well as having a cute, brotherly relationship with Warner (however he is not aware that Warner is his half-bother) which Adam hugely disagrees with. He is sleeping in the training room between his two brothers, Adam and Warner the moment, everything was revealed a few hours before that. Before the team goes out to battle, Juliette promises James, which is trying not to cry, that everyone will come back. Ability James has the ability to''' heal himself', '''or speed his healing process', although as of this moment it is still completely undetermined. Trivia * Whenever asked about his age, instead of replying simply that he is 10 years old, he likes to say that he is nearly 11 or 12 years old, to make himself seem older. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Fracture Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Omega Point Members